


If you leave.

by chemicalpeace



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika - Freeform, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpeace/pseuds/chemicalpeace
Summary: "Era o modo dela de dizer que o pertencia – que Eren seria a única pessoa a deixá-la vulnerável, sua pele exposta em contato com a dele, desejando que ele a rendesse entre os beijos e sussurros –que Eren a fizesse implorar para ser dele mesmo que ele jamais pudesse pedir isso."Eren x Mikasa // drabble
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 8





	If you leave.

Não existiria um modo pior de partir o coração dela.

Um _adeus_ e tudo estaria perdido.

E ela sabia que nada daquilo duraria para sempre – ele, ao lado dela, muito menos. Os olhos cor de esmeralda sondam os dela, um sorriso curto surge em seus lábios.

“Em que você está pensando, Mikasa?”

Mas ele não diz, porque ela não responderia ou não falaria a verdade. Era confuso o modo como aquilo acontecia com frequência, como se repentinamente ela se tornasse ocupada dentro de um devaneio particular. Ele está em frente a ela mais uma vez, como em várias outras noites, apenas o barulho leve das roupas sendo retiradas podendo ser ouvidos. Os lábios dele selam os dela, as línguas em êxtase entrelaçando-se e as respirações igualmente entrecortadas, como se o som do ar escapando de seus lábios fosse seu mantra para afastar os delírios que a encurralavam. Eren não sabe que a mente dela prega peças às vezes. Dentro de seus sonhos, no presente, mesmo quando eles estão tão próximos que esquecem que são duas pessoas completamente diferentes, dois corpos, duas existências.

Ela sente uma dor no peito só de pensar que um dia iria acabar.

Eren se afasta um pouco para olhar nos olhos dela, o rosto dela está tão vermelho quanto o dele, os cabelos pretos e aveludados deslizando pelas laterais, a respiração quente formando névoa em contato com o ar frio. É encantador demais o modo que Mikasa reage quando estão a sós, como depois de tanto tempo ela ainda se sente tímida por estar sendo tocada por ele daquele jeito. Ele já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes aquilo havia acontecido, de quantas vezes ele a tinha visto nua, sempre tão linda, e saboreado o contato de suas peles febris - e não havia tempo para refletir qual seria a hora de parar ou se tal hora existiria. O dedo indicador dele percorre as bochechas rosadas até chegar nos lábios úmidos, e ele se delicia em como ela não hesita em colocá-lo na boca e proporcionar a ele a visão do que ela estaria fazendo dali a alguns minutos.

Ele se esquece de respirar quando ela faz isso.

Ali não havia nem sequer um traço da pessoa que ela demonstrava ser para as _outras pessoas_.

Era o modo dela de dizer que o pertencia – que Eren seria a única pessoa a deixá-la vulnerável, sua pele exposta friccionando-se em contato com a dele, fazendo seu coração disparar, desejando que ele a rendesse entre os beijos e sussurros –

que Eren a fizesse implorar para ser dele mesmo que ele jamais pudesse pedir isso.

Um gemido ecoa por entre o quarto vazio, ele a comprime contra a parede com força e a beija novamente, como se Mikasa fosse o último fio de sanidade naquele mundo louco, ela retribui o envolvendo com os braços, mantendo o corpo dele colado ao seu, os beijos apressados dele em seu pescoço trazendo arrepios quando ele desce um pouco e rodeia seus seios com a língua, os olhos fechando-se quando as mãos fortes dele a fazem erguer uma das pernas, ela sente estremecer por dentro quando sente os dedos dele a invadirem, um e depois o outro, tornando-se úmidos e deslizando para dentro dela, aquele delicioso tormento que a fazia se arrepiar em antecipação ao que viria em seguida – 

não haveria espaço para a dúvida de isso ser minimamente certo, se ela deveria oferecer seu coração, ou o restante de seus sentimentos mais torturantes, a ele desse modo. É extraordinária a intensidade com que ela o ama, como ela sempre amou, como todo esse sentimento quer explodir de seu peito toda vez que seus corpos se unem, e ela sente seu corpo ser levantado apenas um pouco para que ela coloque as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, os lábios famintos de Eren deixando marcas em seu pescoço enquanto a dor momentânea que faz seus olhos lacrimejarem de leve se torna aquele prazer quase insuportável que a faz querer mais e mais dele – 

“Eu não quero que acabe”

São as roupas descartadas no chão, é o silêncio e o vazio do quarto, é o inevitável fim que assombra seus pensamentos, ela tenta se desprender da realidade pois cada vez que ele está dentro dela assim ela pode sentir o mundo girar ao seu redor em alta velocidade – 

“Só mais um pouco”

As mãos dela se enredam nos cabelos dele, o puxam para outro beijo angustiado, aflito, alucinado. Ela o quer, ela o tem, mas por que parece que ela sempre quer mais? Seus corpos estão em sincronia, seus corações batem no mesmo ritmo, ele se move dentro dela, arrancando gemidos cada vez mais altos, deixando sua pele arrepiada, sua voz sussurrando o nome dele sem fôlego algum – 

_Quando você se for..._

_diga para o mundo parar de girar também até que você volte._

_Se é que um dia você vai voltar._

_Porque ser livre também significa ser livre de mim._

Apesar de tudo não existia alguém que desejasse a liberdade mais do que ele. A mesma liberdade que significava não estar mais _nos braços dela_. O dia em que ele poderia dizer verdadeiramente "eu não dependo mais de você".

Mas naquele momento ela o abraça mais forte, pois Eren ainda está lá, sua única realidade, seu refúgio no meio do caos. Os olhos castanhos dela se fixam nos dele, sérios, enquanto ele se perde na sensação de estarem completamente juntos e ela sabe que todas as noites devem ser tratadas como se fossem a última.

Porque,

inevitavelmente,

definitivamente,

uma delas iria ser.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente em 16/06/2017. Ver perfil para mais notas.


End file.
